


Plans, what plans

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is sick, Adam is worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the charactors, written for my amusement and the amusement of others only. No profits etc etc.
> 
> prompt is at the end of second chapter so not to spoil the punchline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauli was sick, Adam was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copywright indended, written for entertainment purposes only

Adam lay on the bed in the relaxed daydream state between asleep and awake, keeping eyes closed he let his mind wonder freely, cataloguing the familiar feelings and sounds of his surroundings. The soft warmth of the morning sun, the aroma of coffee brewing, a reaching sound from the bathroom, wait, that's not right, he thought sitting up. Listening for it now, screwing his lips up in displeasure when he heard it again.

"Sauli?" He called, padding bare footed to the bathroom. "Are you OK love?"

"Yes," Sauli answered, the following reaching sound showing otherwise.

Adam was dismayed to find his beautiful lover sprawled over the toilet bowl. "I’m ok Adam." He assured, I think it's stopped now." Testing with a deep breath, Sauli smiled weakly as he clambered to his feet. "Sorry to wake you."

Adam smiled fondly at his boyfriend. "Don’t be silly, look why don't you have a nice bath and I'll make you some peppermint tea."

Eventually Sauli managed to convince his protective lover that was indeed fine and Adam should go on his two day promotion trip. "If I'm sick again I will call you I promise.”

Begrudgingly Adam agreed, feeling a little better about leaving now that the colour was returning to his lovers face.

Adam couldn't help but worry though, Sauli was never sick, something to do with his physiologically, you see Sauli was different; he was an alien, not only as in a foreigner but as in an actual extraterrestrial being.

It was several months into their relationship when Adam was told the truth about Sauli’s origin. "I was left for my family to raise me, it's just like your Superman story." He had explained helpfully, which really didn't help at all. At first Adam thought Sauli was quite mad, but Sauli's parents we're the ones that finally convinced him of the truth. There had been tears, angry words, flights back and forth and eventually a very happy ending.

It was a Friday when Adam returned home. The two enjoyed a quite night at home with some Thai takeout, a bottle of wine and a lot of cuddling. That night Adam made love to Sauli slowly and gently, enjoying the peaceful closeness that the two shared. Adam was happy to be home and all was well, that was until the morning started with the disturbing sound of reaching and moaning.

“Sauli, you’ve been sick the whole time I’ve been away haven’t you.” Adam asked softly as he rubbed a soothingly hand down his back.

“Yes, I was, but it’s OK Adam, I’ve called a specialist, he should be here soon.” Sauli looked at his lover and smiled weakly. “Please don’t be upset, I didn’t want to call you while you are so busy.”

“I’m not upset sweet heart; I’m just worried about you.” Adam stood back uncertainly as Sauli heaved into the bowl again, just as a knock on the front door. “Um I guess that’s the specialist?”

“Go let him in.” Sauli’s plead ending in a low moan.

“Right, sure” Adam stumbled off to get the door, he wasn’t sure who he was expecting to see but it certainly wasn’t the cute blond that was standing there.

“Oh Brad it’s you, I’m sorry but it’s not a good time you’ll have to come back later…”

“I’m not here to see gorgeous, I’m here to see Sauli.” Brad quipped, slipping by, but Adam was having none of that, reaching out to grab Brad’s arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“What the fuck Brad, I said not now!” Adam yelled.

“Adam!” Sauli called from the bathroom, “For god’s sake let him in.”

“Relax doll, me and Sauli have history, I’ll take good care of him.” Brad strolled towards the bathroom, Adam hot on his heels. “This is kinda secret gurl stuff honey,” Brad said kindly, placing a hand on Adam’s chest. “How about you go have one of your nice herbal teas and we will be out in a jiffy.”

Adam looked over Brad’s head at his boyfriend, who nodded at him, “It’s ok babe.” Again Adam stumbled out of the bathroom feeling totally off kilter, all he could do was make his tea and wait.

Thankfully he didn’t have long to wait after all. By the time he finished his tea and rinsed the cup out Brad was finished and had joined him in the kitchen. “I guess you have questions.”

“Is he OK?” Adam asked quietly.

Brad smiled at his friend, reaching across the table to link their fingers together. “Yes Adam he is fine, but I will let him tell you the details.”

“So, how do you know …. Um are you…” Adam bit his lip and looking anywhere but at Brad.

“Yes, I’m from the same place as Sauli, well actually my parents are, I was born here but I’m a full blooded alien too, I’m a herbalist for our kind, as was my mother, who passed it on to me so I can help with the newer arrivals.”

“How many of you are there here?” Adam asks sounding a little in awe. “I mean, what are the chances that I would meet and fall in love with two aliens?”

“Awwww you love me!” Brad squealed, chuckling at Adam’s dark look. “I know baby, not the way you love Sauli. But to answer your question, there isn’t really many of us here at all, I don’t know exactly but I would think less than 100 worldwide.”

“How did it happen then, why me?” Cocking his head to one side Brad considered his friend, recognising the look of uncertainty on Adam’s face. “Adam, I don’t know how you managed to find us, serendipity I suppose, but I do know why we were both attracted to you, it’s your scent, you know pheromones, it’s like cat nip to us.”

“So the only reason he’s with me is because of how I smell?”

“No you idiot.” Sauli smirked from the doorway. “I am with you, my sippa, because you are the most wonderful man I have ever met.”

Adam was on his feet and holding Sauli close to him within seconds. “Are you OK, come sit down, do you need a drink, let me make you a juice.”

“Adam, I’m fine, please come and sit, we need to talk.”

“And that my friend is my cue to go.” Brad announced, kissing each of the boys on the cheek. “I will call you in an hour or two Sauli.”

“I can’t believe that Brad is an alien too.” Adam whispered to Sauli. “I mean it doesn’t matter really, I’m just surprised.”

“Well I’ve got some news that may be a little more surprising,” Sauli said reaching out for Adam’s hand. “I think I may be pregnant.”


	2. Now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have a few decisions to make, but let’s just watch some TV or something and wait for Brad to do the test so we know where we stand OK.” Sauli had suggested. Adam agreed, he always like time to think through things before discussing them.

_“Well I’ve got some news that may be a little more surprising,” Sauli said reaching out for Adam’s hand. “I think I may be pregnant.”_

_  
_

“What!!!”  Adam stood in shock, knocking his chair over with a loud bang.  “What do you mean, pregnant?  What? How? What?”

 

“Adam, Adam, please calm down, sit, sit, let me finish.”  Sauli begged. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to take in you know.”

 

Sauli smiled, took Adam’s hand and led him over to the lounge where they could talk.  Sauli explained some men on his planet were what they called Omegas, and that they could bear children, in fact they find it imperative to mate during their ‘heat’.   He apologised for not telling Adam about it before, but he didn’t realise that he was Omega, he hadn’t been ‘In Heat’ before, well not that he had noticed, sure he was very horny sometimes, but with Adam away or busy for days on end, it seemed pretty natural to be keen to fuck each other senseless when he was home.  However Brad had explained that a lot of Omega males didn’t come into a full Heat until their mid twenties.

 

“We have a few decisions to make, but let’s just watch some TV or something and wait for Brad to do the test so we know where we stand OK.”  Sauli had suggested.  Adam agreed, he always like time to think through things before discussing them.

 

It was a tense 95 minutes before Brad called, 95 minutes where Adam went from terrified to denial and then back to terrified, Sauli was a little calmer, but not by much, this was as big of a shock as it was for Adam.   Sauli talked to Brad for another ten minutes or so before thanking him and hanging up.  Turning to Adam with a smile he announced “I’m not pregnant!”   Throwing himself into Adam’s arms the two danced around a little before looking at each other and laughing.  “I’m sorry I put you though that Adam.”

 

“I’m just happy that you are ok,” Adam said, cupping Sauli’s cheeks in his hands bringing their lips together in a chase kiss.  “Are you ok though, does Brad know why you’ve been so sick then.”

 

“Yes it’s just the ‘Heat’, I will get use to it as I get older, and he is going to give me a tonic that will lessen the side effects a little.”  Sauli pressed himself a little closer to Adam’s warm solid body.  “You know we should really celebrate.”

 

Judging by the way Sauli was sliding his body up and down against Adam, the celebration would definitely be taking place in bed and Adam was all for that.   Burying one hand in Sauli’s hair Adam ran the other down his back to grasp his arse, squeezing a handful Sauli gasped, Adam taking advantage and burying his tongue deep inside his mouth.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?”  Adam asked breaking the kiss.

 

“Yes, I feel great.”  Sauli smiled.  “Want you. Now. Bed. Please.”  Adam’s only reply was to take Sauli’s hand and lead him to the bedroom, disrobing and stripping his lover as he backed him onto the bed, diving into a heated kiss, hands exploring almost franticly.  “Adam, please, I want you inside me.” Sauli begged.

 

Adam moved down the bed settling between his lover’s legs, kissing and sucking on Sauli’s inner thighs, folding his legs up and apart, exposing his cock and hole to Adam’s eager tongue as he lapped and nipped at the tip of his cock down to the dark heat of his hole.  “Sauli, you are so wet and open for me.”  Adam moaned in awe.

 

“It’s the ‘Heat’” Sauli breathed “Please Adam, please.”  Sauli continued to groan and thrust up into Adam’s face wantonly.  Needing no further encouragement, Adam sat back, rolling a condom over his swollen cock then pressing forward balls deep inside in one smooth thrust. 

 

“Sauli, fuck so hot slick tight fuck.”  Adam babbled the new sensation almost overwhelming him.

 

“Harder Adam, fuck please need more, harder.”   Growling Adam pulled out and flipped Sauli over pulling him up on his knees and thrust back in, pounding hard and fast, fingers gripping his hips pulling him into every thrust. Sauli was powerless against the onslaught, relaxing into the feeling of being claimed and filled, gasping at the sensation as his lovers cock brushed against his prostrate sending waves of pleasure through his body.

 

Neither man was going to last long; Sauli came as soon as Adam wrapped his hand around his cock.  Feeling close Adam pulled out, pumping his own cock to finish, collapsing on the bed and pulling Sauli closer to bask in the afterglow that only a really good fuck can give.

 

After a few moments, Adam ducked off to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up.  He returned to find Sauli curled on his side facing away from him.  Slipping into some track pants, Adam sat back on the bed, sliding a hand along Sauli's arm.  "Are you OK honey?"  Adam asked when Sauli didn't respond.

 

"Yes, I'm fine."

 

"Well you don't sound fine," Adam observed.  "Did I hurt you, do you feel sick again?"

 

"I told you I was fine." The blond snapped, turning to shoot a hostile glare at him.

 

"Sauli," Adam gasped.  "You're crying." Ignoring Sauli's protest Adam pulled his love into his arms, holding him gently.  "Please tell me what's wrong baby."

 

"You pulled out." Sauli whispered miserably.

 

"Errr,". Adam looked at him puzzled.

 

"You were wearing a condom but you still came outside of me." He pouted.

 

"I'm sorry?" He tried, not understanding but feeling the need to apologise anyway.

 

"I'm toxic to you now," Sauli sobbed, tears running freely.

 

"What are you talking about, where did this come from?"  Adam asked.

 

"From you pulling away from me, I'm not stupid Adam, I know you were worried about me getting pregnant." anger creeping into his voice now.

 

"Brad said you were very fertile right now, so of course we have to be careful."  Adam said with his most soothing voice.

 

Annoyed at the tone, Sauli pushed Adam away, "You better not get so close to me then, you don't want to do anything risky.”  With that Sauli was up and storming off to the shower.  Adam sat, shell socked, trying to figure out what just happened.

 

When Sauli returned to the room he was dressed in his running gear, mumbling that he was going on a run, barely looking at him.  He was just going to leave after starting one of the most confusing mornings Adam had ever had, well he was having none of that.  “No Sauli, you are going to come back here and tell me what the fuck is going on.”  He didn’t raise his voice, but the tone of authority was undeniable.

 

Sighing, Sauli moved over to stand by Adam’s side.  “Just talk, tell me what you are feeling, I’m sure we can work this out together. Adam’s slid his hand around Sauli’s waist, keeping him close.  “Tell me what you are thinking about now, are you disappointed that you’re not pregnant?”

"Well yes, but not really, I think wanting to get pregnant is just a part of the whole ‘In Heat’ thing, but it hurts to think it’s something you really don’t want I guess.”   Sauli was steadfastly looking at his feet. 

 

Adam pulled Sauli around so he was sitting on the bed, facing him.  “Sauli, please look at me.”  Adam asked, locking eyes when he did.  “It is true, I really don’t want to have children right now,” Gently forcing his face back when Sauli tried to look away.  “But I would like to start a family one day and you are the most beautiful man I know, both inside and out so I couldn’t ask for a better partner to have babies with.”

 

Sauli smiled shyly at his beautiful man.  “You always say the sweetest things, I’m sorry I’m putting you through this.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, that’s just one of the things I love most about you,” Adam murmured into his ear, “Life with you is never boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Reasons to have sex prompt - Really carefull sex to celebrate not being pregnant.


End file.
